A three dimensional—that is solid—object can be built up by depositing a material over a flat fabrication platform one layer at a time. Once a layer is deposited, then another layer is deposited in contact with the previous layer. Repetition of this process allows multi-laminate solid objects to be fabricated. This is the basis of techniques such as rapid prototyping.
The prior art method and systems are characterised by an x-y-z—that is a rectilinear Cartesian—coordinate system. Either the platform or the part that deposits the material onto the platform is typically scanned back and forth in a rectilinear fashion, requiring frequent changes in direction of the scanning part. The more rapid the changes in direction the faster the solid object can be completed. During the changes in movement material may not be applied.